


I’m not hated (you’re loved)

by Bincal



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Hanbin-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT7, Smut, Spanking, hanbin-centric, i apologise to my church for writing this, please dose me in holy water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincal/pseuds/Bincal
Summary: It was only meant to be a dumb game to pass the time but of course the world hates Hanbin and loves putting him in the most uncomfortable situations possible.*Or, iKON have to spank Hanbin as a penalty except unbeknown to them Hanbin has a spanking kink and things escalate.





	I’m not hated (you’re loved)

Life has never been what people would call favourable to Hanbin, but this was such a whole other level of clownery that he couldn’t even begin to imagine what wrongs he must have committed in his past life to deserve this. Or maybe he was innocent and God was actually in hysterics right now, getting off on Hanbin’s misery because honestly it would take someone truly twisted to conjure up a scenario like this one.

But then maybe he deserved this after all. I mean, what kind of a dumb leader would develop a fucking _spanking kink_. It was horrifying enough making the stellar discovery that he was the most textbook sub after a particularly vivid wet dream that featured Jiwon and ropes, which left him waking drenched in sweat and hurriedly finishing himself off in the shower before one of his members notices his unusually early rising. And of course, it didn’t exactly help that he’d developed the hots for all six of his members in recent years once he started realising that _damn they’re no longer just skinny, flustered teenagers with pimples and dopey smiles that flinch at his every raised tone in the practice room_. At least, if the occasional sneak peak of Jiwon’s ever-present six-pack or Chanwoo’s mouthwatering muscles is anything to go by. So, the odds were basically stacked against him from the start.

The suddenness of Junhoe’s choked out laugh beside his ear as he leaned to look over his shoulder at the crumpled paper snapped Hanbin out of his ruminating, and he was suddenly brought back to his current predicament. He blinked several times at the six letters, as though doing so would suddenly change what they spelt out. He internally curses his bad memory and general obliviousness to the world; but it’s ridiculously unfair that he’s being punished for forgetting something as stupid as a capital when he literally lives and breathes music notes and lyrics on a daily basis. Okay, so maybe his geography had never been his greatest strength, but it’s not like it was useful to him when he rarely even left his studio anyway. Plus, he swears the members got far easier questions than he did. He could have easily answered any of the others, he believes so anyway. But the capital of freaking Poland? _Surely_, nobody else could have answered that. He’d never even been to the same continent before let alone the country itself.

“It says ‘Spanks’ guys!” Junhoe turned to yell to the rest of the group, his glee evident in the songful tone of his voice. Of course, to them this was hilarious. They couldn’t possibly realise just how disastrous this was for Hanbin, who had become rooted and speechless from the choking feeling of dread that was crawling ever closer to his throat.

“Looks like our leader has been the lucky one!” He feels more than hears Donghyuk’s laugher as he grabs his shoulders and shakes him from excitement.

Jiwon joins to place an arm around Hanbin once he had moved away. “Sorry, Bin.” Except the shakiness in his voice from his own restrained laughter exposed his clear lack of any genuine remorse.

“We’ve always told you to study up on your geography. It’s your own fault you’re ignorant, now you’re paying the price.” Jinhwan adds, as though rubbing salt in the wound would make him feel any better. It was just supposed to be a stupid general knowledge quiz to pass the time in their hotel room since they had a few hours to kill before any of them truly wanted to head for bed. Of course, what with how innately prideful all of them are there had to be a penalty for the loser. But who on earth decided on fucking spanking? Hanbin’s general disinterest in the game had him leaving the others to do any planning. Now, he was regretting it with every inch of his being.

He felt a tug on his arm as both Jiwon and Junhoe started pulling him to the bed, because they had also stupidly decided that it’d be funnest if the person on the receiving end knelt on all fours. _As if this situation wasn’t already humiliating enough_. Hanbin was placed into position with ease, too shellshocked to put up any resistance. Junhoe pushed down on his back and Hanbin barely caught himself onto his hands before Jiwon started angling his hips up so that his rear end was sticking upwards. The position itself was already too much, too exposing and Hanbin felt his breath catch and his heartbeat quicken against his will. He heard the others conspiring excitedly behind his back but he was too panicked to make any sense of what they were actually saying. His head was swimming; all surrounding noise had muffled into a dull buzz. He wasn’t here anymore, he was floating into a place far away from the body kneeling on its arms and knees on the pale sheets of a hotel room somewhere in Osaka.

The first slap was what sprang his consciousness back into himself. It was light, just a warmup, but already Hanbin had to bite his lip harshly to prevent any noise escaping. The slap was followed by Donghyuk’s giggling and a quiet “that’s one, Hyung!” The traitor, to think he was meant to be the cutest and most innocent cupcake in the world. But when he gently placed his hand on Hanbin’s now tingling rear cheek to squeeze it cheekily, he was anything but cute.

“You alright there, Bin? Being a little bit quiet,” he felt the blow of Jiwon breath on his ear as he whispered against it, the natural rasp of his voice going straight to his dick and Hanbin had to try his absolute hardest to seem unaffected. None of them had caught on to his inner turmoil yet and he begged it to stay that way. This wasn’t exactly the way he wanted his very gay and unhelpfully eager arse to be outed. So he waited only a breath to steady himself before responding in what he begged was a generally composed voice.

“I’m fine, just hurry up.”

“Awhh but we’re having fun, we wanna take our time!” Yunhyeong crooned. Seeing the usually uptight and harsh leader so pliant and vulnerable was more arousing than he’d ever admit out loud, and the situation was far too tempting to not take full advantage. He looked towards Jinhwan who had positioned himself behind Hanbin, being the second in line to do the honours. He raised his hand slowly and brought it down on the untouched cheek of the younger, harder than the first slap had been, and the sound that echoed was music to the ears. This time, Hanbin couldn’t help but let a sharp breath out, his hips jerking forward slightly from the shock of it. Unlike the first slap, this one left a pleasant sting behind that made Hanbin squirm uncomfortably. Once again, Jinhwan lets his hand touch the cheek after the slap and caress it like a work of art even if he couldn’t see the redness through the other’s shorts. It’s a shame they didn’t get him to strip, but then the sight of the leader’s sore and red arse would have probably left him far too aroused to be considered socially acceptable toward his friend so he didn’t mention it.

Yunhyeong gently pushed Jinhwan out of the way to take his place, too eager to wait any longer. He took a moment to admire the sight of the younger on the bed so submissive and had to physically restrain himself from moaning just at the sight. He raised his right hand and paused briefly, seeing the slight flinch Hanbin subconsciously did from the expectation. Yunhyeong took a deep breath, readying himself, before bringing his own hand down louder and harder than Jinhwan. Their plan was to gradually increase the strength, which is also why they went in order from weakest to strongest member. However, Yunhyeong ended up hitting far harder than he was expecting to. He immediately became worried at the aggressive forward snap of Hanbin’s hips, his arms no longer able to support him from how much they were shaking so he collapsed onto his elbows instead. Yunhyeong was about to lean forward to ask Hanbin if he was alright when the other released a noise that caused the entire room to still immediately.

He _moaned_.

And suddenly it was impossible not to spot the tent in the leader’s pants or his harsh panting that had previously gone unnoticed. Just like that, any jokiness at the situation was immediately dispersed and another feeling encompassed the room like a heavy fog: lust.

Because it was no secret that all six members were attracted to their leader. In fact, Yunhyeong himself had even spoken about it to Junhoe and Donghyuk one especially late night when the exhaustion had removed any previous filters. They’ve all had such great respect and admiration for him since the start, watching how hard he tried to lead them and make them the best group possible. Then before they knew it the admiration for his abilities and effort had turned to something different. Something primal: a need to dominate, to please, to give back everything that he had given them and more. They didn’t really plan to tell him, not wanting to scare the younger into shutting down and pushing them all away. They didn’t even think he’d be interested, not when he always appeared so indifferent and unswayed. But looking down at Hanbin now: back arched with pleasure, drooling and shaking; made them realise that he could never have been anything but willing. He might not even be aware of it himself, but his own attraction towards them was as evident as theirs was to him. To each other, really. You can’t spend that much time and hardship together and not develop some other feelings. Yunhyeong dragged his eyes away from the bed to look at the other members in the room. Jiwon‘s eyes had darkened with want, Junhoe was intensely gnawing his bottom lip, Chanwoo had eyes blown wide and his breathing had visibly quickened, Jinhwan and Donghyuk had already given in and let their hands drift to their pants, palming themselves subconsciously. All it took was a look between them, a meeting of eyes before an unspoken agreement was made. Then they sprung into action.

Donghyuk and Jinhwan crouched toward Hanbin, one stroking his hair and the other placing small kisses on his neck. Junhoe also lent down to let his mouth fall next to Hanbin’s ear. “Would you look at that, never would’ve thought our leader was actually a masochistic little sub.” The words caused a whine to escape the other, so Junhoe followed them up with gentle bites to the leader’s earlobes. Jiwon and Yunhyeong both shared a knowing look before pulling Hanbin’s hips up into position again. They hesitated only a moment before also pulling down his pants and boxers in one swift tug, revealing his bare and red-tainted bottom. Hanbin was too overwhelmed to even complain, growing impossibly more hard at the attention from all his members. Any logic had left him at this point. He felt completely humiliated. He was only three slaps in and already he could barely think straight. He was so gone that the members’ actions hadn’t even seemed that surprising, feeling strangely natural given the situation. He could barely keep his composure together enough to stop himself from making any more unwanted noise.

Chanwoo hesitantly let his fingers run across the redness on his leader’s skin. Seeing Hanbin like this did things to him that he could barely explain. He had never in his 21 years of living been this painfully hard, and he certainly never expected his leader to be the cause of that. But being here, in the moment, made it feel so right that he couldn’t even doubt himself. So he simply raised his hand, shaking with the sheer anticipation, and brought it down on the least red cheek as hard as he could. He knew that no matter how hard he hit, Junhoe and Jiwon’s strength was far beyond him and they’d be able to hit harder. And judging by Hanbin’s previous reaction, the harder they hit the more pleasure it brought him. The younger was proven right when Hanbin let out another moan, more shrill and high than last time. His body had lurched forward completely at the strength of the impact, flattening himself against the bed. Jiwon cooed, stroking his hand down Hanbin’s back then brushing his sore skin. He was lifted up again slightly, then before he knew it there were gentle lips on his own, pecking lovingly despite Hanbin’s own lack of response. Just as Hanbin gained enough breath to return the kiss the lips moved away, and he opened his eyes that he hadn’t realised he’d screwed shut to Donghyuk smiling down at him brightly. Then he was moving away, and Jinhwan took his place before him.

“You’re so beautiful, Hanbin-ah” he whispered against his lips before kissing them himself. This time Hanbin was prepared and eagerly kissed back, moving his lips against Jinhwan’s with a kind of pressed desperation. He reached out to grab at the sleeve of Jinhwan’s sweater, pulling him impossibly closer until there was barely an inch of space between them. But then he was moving away and Hanbin tried to chase his lips but was only pushed back, a whimper escaping him at the loss of contact. He paused his chase when a softly muttered word reached his ears, a nervous ‘hyung’. _Chanwoo_. Amongst everything, he had forgotten about the cheeky but truly innocent maknae. What could he possibly be thinking, seeing his role model being broken down to such a state? He’d always looked up to Hanbin in a way none of the others did, surely it must’ve been highly embarrassing to watch the person he respected act so submissively? Any fear was immediately removed, however, when Chanwoo grabbed his face between his hands, whimpering another quiet _hyung_ out before pulling him into a desperate kiss. He moved his lips against Hanbin’s hurriedly, inexperienced but eager and Hanbin followed dazedly. He was already beginning to distinguish the members by how they kiss: Donghyuk’s teasing sweetness; Jinhwan’s deep intensity; Chanwoo’s inexperienced impatience; followed by Yunhyeong’s slow gliding, savouring every second as though it could be the last. By the time Junhoe was slipping a tongue between his lips, Hanbin was so strung up and achingly hard that he started grinding his dick on the younger’s knee, desperate for any kind of friction. The dry texture hurt but the feeling was far too stimulating for him to stop. He couldn’t help letting out small whines and whimpers into the kiss, and if he was in a more clear-minded state he would have been horrified at the pathetic noises he was making. As it stood, however, he felt too high to focus on anything other than the friction on his cock, the tongue that was practically devouring his mouth and the ever-present sting on his butt.

Junhoe chuckled at the other, pausing the making out to mutter against his lips. “Eager, are we? Our leader is such a slut. There’s still two slaps left, you know.“ He tugged harshly at the older’s blonde locks before letting his hands travel down to grope at his sore arse, pressing him painfully harder against him before pulling away completely. It was his turn now. He moved to situate and wasted no time in propping Hanbin back into position again. Jiwon replaced Junhoe in his previous position, holding Hanbin’s face between his two hands and pressing their foreheads together. Hanbin’s breath hitched because _it’s Jiwon_. It’s always been Jiwon. He may be last in turn right now, but to him he’s always been first. He was his first crush, his first love, his first wet dream, his first everything. And now here he was in physical form, not just a vague imagination conjured up in the shower while Hanbin’s own hand curls around himself. Not even bittersweet lyrics on paper that wish for actualisation. No, he was real. And he was staring into his eyes as if barely believing that _he’s_ real too. Then he finally leans forward and kisses him, harshly and messily, so close that they could practically merge into one person. Which they basically were already, so in tune with each other that it had always been shocking that they hadn’t done this years ago. But now none of that mattered; not when Jiwon was kissing him like he wanted to suck the life out of him, not when Jinhwan was whispering ‘good boy’ into his ear whilst Donghyuk and Chanwoo reached down to tug at a nipple each, and especially not when pain erupted on his arse as the loudest member fulfilled his turn and Hanbin let let out a dry sob at the sheer overwhelming pleasure that encompassed him. He was shivering, leaking pre-cum and a small masochistic part of him thought that he could come from this alone. He felt two pairs of lips on his butt cheeks, licking and sucking into the sensitive flesh.

There was movement and rearranging but Hanbin was losing himself, barely aware that Yunhyeong had replaced Jiwon to devour his open and panting mouth. Donghyuk and Chanwoo had removed their hands to suck a nipple each instead, Chan twirling the bud between his tongue while Dong bit on it teasingly. He barely felt Jinhwan position himself between his knees so that his face lay just beneath his crotch, him being possibly the only member skinny enough to really fit. He did however feel when his tongue darted out to suck one of his balls whilst his hand played with the over, Hanbin’s entire body jerking aggressively at the sensation. Junhoe knelt down beside him to prop the leader’s knees up and hold them in position firmly. He reached down to suck hickeys into lower back, nipping hard and then licking the freshly marked skin. Hanbin was shivering so harshly, he knew what was coming. The final spank, the hardest spank, _Jiwon’s spank_. He could barely even formulate the thoughts to say, _don’t cum don’t cum don’t cum_ because being this wrecked from spanking was shameful in itself but _coming_ from it, literally untouched? That was a whole new level of shame that Hanbin wasn’t sure he was willing to breach yet. But then suddenly he heard Jiwon’s fucked out voice from behind him and he was questioning any previous qualms he had.

“Last one, baby. You’re so hard for us.... Can you come untouched from this? I want you to come, be a good boy for us.” So Hanbin nodded his head desperately in response. He wanted to make them proud, please them and be the good boy they said he was. He was already so close, so hard and leaking that he knew it was possible. He felt hands smoothing over his arse, probably Jiwon’s, before they pulled back abruptly and he knew what that meant so he readied himself for the sensation one last time. And his members felt it too, so they moved with a synchronisation developed from years of sweaty all nighters in practice rooms and far too much time spent together. Yunhyeong stuck his tongue down his throat chokingly, Donghyuk and Chanwoo tugged his nipples with their teeth, Jinhwan hollowed his cheeks around his ball and squeezed the other painfully, Junhoe bit down on his tail bone, then the hand came down so perfectly hard and Hanbin’s vision whitened as he came painfully with a loud scream, shooting cum all over the duvet.

It took several long seconds before his eyesight came back, and even more before he could catch his breath enough to orientate himself and actually realise he just came from his members spanking him and of course the anxiety hit him full force as he took a deep breath in to gear himself for their rejection. Because why wouldn’t they be disgusted? They got lost in the moment, but now the moment was over and they’d realise just how much of a failure he was. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited, the silence in the room feeling more and more unbearable. And just as he was about to complete lose it with panic, a deep laugh rang out in the form of Koo Junhoe.

“Well, if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He let out once he’d calmed himself down, and Hanbin released a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding because why the fuck did he ever even doubt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well , douse me in holy water please . I apologise to my Sunday church group, I’ll repent for my sins.
> 
> Why did I write this again? Oh yeah, because it was 2am and I couldn’t sleep so what else would I do.. 
> 
> I’m thinking of doing a second chapter of what happens after where it gets more kinky and they basically fuck Hanbin raw but like idk do y’all even want that? Why am I even asking I know you’ll all say yes but I mean ,, lemme pretend I at least considered the holier option ok 
> 
> Follow my Twitter @aj_binc bc I have no friends ,, feel free to scream at me for ruining ur innocence (who am I kidding y’all r just as bad as me, otherwise you wouldn’t have clicked on this)


End file.
